outbackschoolofmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JayeMalik'/OOC Stuff
Note: This blog post is for future reference and all. Sorting We won't be doing sorting forums, as to avoid having to come up with a proper backstory when there's more relevant wikis that you may need/want to make characters for. If so you desire, you can make your character a page with their basic information, but it isn't required, being fully optional. :) Admin Team & User Rights The founders (Lilly, Carn and I) have decided to not bother with an administration team. There's no necessity for it, since this is a closed, invite-only wiki. Every user will receive admin rights upon joining, barring the founders who also have Bureaucrat rights. It makes it easier in terms of deleting pages and such. If you don't want the rights, please let one of us know, so we can make sure not to add them. :) RP Locations and Forums We're doing both forums and RP locations. You can decide which you'd like to do, if not both. We're adopting a system similar to ILM, as you'll be able to create different forums for you and other users. It's there you will make your RPs with that person. It sounds complicated, but really, it's not. You'll see once you try it. The RP locations are listed here. On a similar note, I wanted to add: I understand this wiki is unrated, meaning anything could happen, no matter how intense. If you're going to make it super intense (meaning bloody, gory, or along the lines of smut), please take it to your forum. I'd personally like to keep the RP locations clean of smut and such, so we don't seem as-corrupt, to some extent. :P Houses We've already named Outback School of Magic's houses! It goes as follows: *Inklion - They're the Outback equivalent to Hogwarts' Ravenclaw. It's the house that holds all the students who value intellect. Their mascot is the koala. *Alderkit - They're the Outback equivalent to Hogwarts' Gryffindor. It's the house that holds all the students who value courage and chivalry. Their mascot is the emu. *Adderhaven - They're the Outback equivalent to Hogwarts' Slytherin. It's the house that holds all the students who value cunningness and ambitiousness. Their mascot is the Tasmanian devil. *Rosewood - They're the Outback equivalent to Hogwarts' Hufflepuff. It's the house that holds all the students who value hard work. Their mascot is the wombat. *Thornhaven - This is a new house we came up with. They most commonly have the most intense, wildest, sex-crazed characters. Their mascot is the dingo. It's up to you what house your character is in. :) Classes & Teachers OSMRP will not be roleplaying classes out; however, you may have professors. They are listed here. Feel free to sign up for a post, but please refrain from having more than one character in the roster until every user has one in it. Then you may go for more. As you RP the professor, it's your job to make that character's office. If your character is a Head of House, you must make that office, too. Character and Faceclaim Limits This has already been stated, but you can only have up to 25 FCs listed in your Model Registration and no more. This means that you can only have 25 characters and FCs reserved alike. This is to avoid FC hoggers and a surreal amount of characters, both situations having been faced before. It's not pretty. Category:Blog posts